I Never Forgot Your Birthday Anna
by elephantimelordemsofOz
Summary: Despite what Anna thought, Elsa never did forget her birthday.


**A one shot which came to me the other day after a dream I had and while I was cooking :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Frozen. **

During her years of isolation, Elsa tried her best to control her powers. However, as she got older, her powers became stronger making it much harder for her to control them. One night after a particularly difficult day, ten year old Elsa suddenly awoke and sat bolt upright, breathing heavily. She'd had that nightmare again. The one where the trolls were unable to save Anna and she died in their mother's arms. Unable to sleep, Elsa got out of bed, put her slippers on made her way to the kitchens. When she was like this and no one else was around, there was only one thing would help her to calm down. Chocolate.

Creeping through the hallways so that she didn't accidently wake anyone, Elsa navigated her way to the kitchen. The chocolate was kept in the highest cupboard, the only one Elsa couldn't reach. Carefully so not to hurt herself, Elsa pulled herself up onto the side. She was now the right height and could easily open the cupboard. She got herself a bar and climbed down again. As she jumped off the side, a piece of paper caught her eye. Intrigued, she picked it up and read it. _Princess Anna's birthday: chocolate biscuit cake_. It was Anna's birthday the next day. Looking at the piece of paper again, Elsa made up her mind. She went to another cupboard and picked up a bowl. She then went to a shelf and selected a recipe book. Flipping to the correct page, Elsa read the ingredients list. _Butter, sugar, biscuits, syrup, cocoa powder, chocolate. _Collecting all the ingredients, she began to read the recipe. _Melt the butter and syrup together. _Sighing, she looked at the hob on the oven. She was going to have to light it. Walking over, Elsa cautiously reached out to it but quickly recoiled when she realised she wasn't wearing her gloves. Debating whether or not to go back to her room and get them Elsa eventually decided not to. She could do this, she could control her powers, for Anna.

Once again, Elsa reached towards the hob. She picked up the box of matches next to it and carefully attempted to light one. The platinum blonde successfully managed to open the box however, the moment she picked up a match, it froze instantly in her palm.

"No, no, no!" Elsa whispered to herself, "Calm yourself, control yourself, conceal it, don't feel it".

Taking a deep breath, she picked up another match. It didn't freeze this time. Elsa smiled slightly at her victory. She moved the match to the side of the box and struck it. The first time, the match didn't light. Elsa tried for a second time but was once again unsuccessful. As Elsa placed the match to the box again for a third attempt, ice shot from her fingers. The platinum blonde dropped the box quickly before she froze it completely. Composing herself again, Elsa bent down and picked up the matches.

"You can do this Elsa" she encouraged herself, "For Anna".

Taking another match from the box, she held it against the side and struck it. A flame appeared on the end of the wood. Working quickly so that the fire wouldn't die or burn her fingers, Elsa placed the match next to one of the rings on the hob and lit it. Heat ran around the ring. Shocked that she'd actually managed to do it, Elsa laughed and stared at the blaze. She then collected a pan and began to melt the syrup and butter together.

Many hours and a few more icy hiccups later, Elsa was covered in bits of biscuit, chocolate and icing. She had decided to ice _Happy Birthday Anna_ on top of the cake in bright pink icing. Concentrating on what she was doing, Elsa failed to hear the footsteps heading towards her.

"Princess Elsa! What on earth are you doing!?" the voice wasn't angry but more shocked to see the girl out of her room. Startled, Elsa quickly turned around and dropped the icing bag on the floor. It landed with a thud where it had been turned to ice in Elsa's hands. Gerda was stood in the doorway looking around at the mess the kitchen was in. Pots and pans were everywhere along with bits of food and ice. Gerda was one of the few household staff who knew of Elsa's gift. The woman made her way towards where Elsa stood to observe what she was up to. Looking over the platinum blonde's shoulder, Gerda spied the cake. She looked from it to Elsa who was looking at the floor.

"Have you been up all night making this?"

Elsa nodded.

"Are you going to give this to Anna yoursel-"

"No!" Elsa quickly looked up and answered, fear present in her eyes, "Sorry no, would you give it to her for me please?"

Gerda smiled at her sadly, "Of course".

"But don't tell her it's from me".

"I won't, don't worry".

Elsa smiled slightly back at Gerda before letting out a large yawn.

"Come on" Gerda said, holding out her hand to the girl, "Let's get you back to bed".

Elsa didn't argue. She took Gerda's hand and allowed her to lead her back to her room.

The next day, an excited Anna awoke and immediately jumped out of bed. It was her birthday and she didn't want to miss a second of it. The strawberry blonde ran from her room all the way down the hall to her parent's room. Flinging open the door, she launched herself and landed on the bed in between her mother and father. They grunted slightly at the impact but quickly opened their eyes and smiled.

"Happy birthday Anna" they said in unison before both hugging her. Anna giggled.

"Can I have cake for breakfast?"

Her parents laughed before getting out of bed and reaching for their dressing gowns.

"Come on". The King took his youngest daughter's hand in his own and the three of them went to the dining room.

They went and sat down as the house staff moved to them to serve breakfast, each wishing Anna a happy birthday as they passed her. As Gerda moved to the Queen, she stopped her.

"Princess Anna has requested cake for her breakfast". Gerda smiled at the Queen who smiled back.

"Of course your majesty".

Anna giggled again but stopped when she saw that someone was missing.

"Where's Elsa?"

"Elsa isn't feeling too well today sweetheart but she wishes you a happy birthday".

Anna sighed. Elsa had been ill for her past two birthdays. The arrival of a chocolate biscuit cake pulled Anna from her thoughts. She read the writing on top. _Happy Birthday Anna_ in bright pink icing. She thanked Gerda and began to eat her breakfast.

Every year on her birthday for the next eleven years, Anna received a chocolate biscuit cake but no one ever told her who they were from.

It was the night before Anna's nineteenth birthday. Unusual for the strawberry blonde though, she was unable to sleep, worried that Elsa had forgotten her birthday… again. Trying not to dwell on that thought too much, Anna made her way towards the kitchen in search of the one thing that would cheer her up. Chocolate.

When she entered the kitchen, her sister was stood on the other side in her pyjamas, talking to herself.

"Oh no not again! Come on Elsa, love will thaw, love will thaw". She took a deep breath and went back to what she was doing. Intrigued, Anna called out, alerting her sister to her presence.

"Elsa?"

The platinum blonde jumped and turned around to face the strawberry blonde, quickly shoving something behind her back in an attempt to hide it.

"Anna"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing" Elsa answered a little too quickly for Anna's liking.

"Elsa, we promised no more secrets".

Elsa didn't say anything and lowered her gaze to her feet.

"You know what? Fine. If you don't want to tell me, don't bother". Anna sighed and turned to leave.

Elsa looked up and as she heard her sister leave. "Anna wait!"

The strawberry blonde turned back. Elsa slowly moved something out from behind her back. Anna moved towards the platinum blonde and gasped when she saw what it was. In Elsa's hands was a chocolate biscuit cake with _Happy Birthday Anna_ written on it in bright pink icing. Anna took the cake from Elsa's hands and put it on the side next to them before throwing her arms around her sister and embracing her tightly. Tears started to flow silently down her face.

"You remembered"

"I never forgot your birthday Anna".


End file.
